The performance of a microelectronic system depends on the density of devices integrated in the system. In the past few decades, miniaturization of active devices has been the major focus for promoting the system performance. However, as the scaling down of active devices becomes increasingly challenging, more attention is focused on the miniaturization of interconnects between active devices.